


i just want to be invisible with you

by soggy_peppers



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Comfort, Death, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepovers, leon is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_peppers/pseuds/soggy_peppers
Summary: (takes place before the victim of chapter two died)mondo has been thinking, he can only trust one person with these thoughts – kiyotaka.(title is a lyric from crybaby by waterparks)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 80





	i just want to be invisible with you

It was 2:45 in the morning when the knocking came and jolted Kiyotaka Ishimaru out of his sleep. It was way past 10, what was someone doing at this hour? And why are they knocking on his door specifically? 

Still waking up, Kiyotaka got out of bed. He knew the risks of answering the door, but he wasn't really thinking straight at the time. He dragged his feet across the floor and eventually made his way to the door of his dorm room. "Who is it?" he asked, making sure to project his voice more than usual so the person outside could hear him.

"Taka, it's me, Mondo. Can...can I come in? Please?"

The door flew open instantly. Kiyotaka's face was molded into a mix of concern and anger; his eyebrows were pointed down, but his eyes weren't angry. He could never be angry with Mondo, especially when Mondo was in the state he was in.

It was obvious to anyone that Mondo Owada was upset. He was avoiding eye contact, which wasn't something he never did, and his eyes were somewhat puffy and red. He was a mess. 

Kiyotaka knew something was up immediately — Mondo was never like this. The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader never cried, not to Kiyotaka's knowledge, anyway. Obviously, this was bad. Very bad.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, voice coming off a little louder and more angry than intended. Kiyotaka had a unfortunate habit of not being able to control his voice and, in this situation, it really wasn't helping him.

Mondo looked down. He didn't want to admit what he was thinking about, didn't want to admit that he ever felt sad or guilty. "I...was thinking 'bout Leon and what Chihiro said earlier. She said something about her killing him by voting for him and... I voted for him too. I dont know, man, it's just hard to think about this. 'S hard to think about the fact that you just made your friend die."

"Mondo, no!" Kiyotaka spoke, voice raising unintentionally. "If you hadn't have voted for him, we would've all died! 

"You act like I don't know this," Mondo replied, voice laced with a slightly angry tone. "Whatever, can you just... let me in? I don't think this fuckin' doorway is a good place to talk about this shit." Kiyotaka seemed to snap out a trance and nodded when the taller man finished his sentence. He motioned for the other man to come in, moving to the side as he walked. 

Eventually, the two made their way to Kiyotaka's bed. Owada was sitting criss-cross, Kiyotaka had his legs spread out. From this angle, it was clear to Kiyotaka that Mondo wasn't doing well. His hair was messier than normal, the dark circles under his eyes seemed darker than normal, and his eyeliner that was always below his eyes vanished. 

"What do you need to talk about, bro?" Kiyotaka asked. Though Kiyotaka knew Mondo hated eye contact, he couldn't help but stare at the tears forming in his eyes. Again, Mondo never cried, especially not in front of anyone else. 

"I... Watching Leon get... killed like that," Mondo said, voice slightly shaking, "it... it fucked with me, man!" His speaking voice transformed into a yell rather quickly, tears slowly creeping out of his eyes. He wiped them away quickly. His cheeks burned with embarrassment — he didn't want Ishimaru to see him like this!

Kiyotaka took a second to think, then nodded. He put a hand on Mondo's shoulder hesitantly before fully wrapping his arm around him fully and resting his head on Owada's other shoulder. "Me too. He wasn't my friend, necessarily, but seeing stuff like that really messes with you, huh. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if... if you died like he did! But that won't happen, so I don't have to worry!"

"Yeah... yeah, no way I would do something like that," Mondo whispered. "He was stupid! He shouldn't have fuckin' done that! He knew what was gonna happen!" Though the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader sounded angry, Kiyotaka knew he wasn't truly mad; the look on Mondo's face and the tears running down his cheeks definitely weren't a sign of anger. Mondo had a tendency to get angry when he was sad and anxious, this certainly was not an exception. 

"Mondo, I don't think he knew," Kiyotaka replied, choosing his words incredibly carefully. One slip up and Mondo's anger could be directed at him instead of Leon. "I... I really think he just wanted out, he didn't know that he would get... y'know..."

The taller man shook his head, a sob shaking his entire body. "I know, I know, it's just hard to think about rationally, y'know? Seeing your friend die in front of you fucks with your head, bro, i-it does shit to you!" 

The two sat in silence of a moment while Mondo tried his best not to cry and Kiyotaka tried his best to think of a comforting thing to say. Instead of speaking, Ishimaru simply wrapped his arms around his friend tighter and moved closer, hugging him. Mondo looked down at the other man, who had his eyes closed. He could see tears also slipping out of his shut eyes. What were they doing – they were hugging each other and crying in the middle of a killing game! The thought that one could kill one another never occurred to them that night, they were far too distraught and distracted with one another to care. 

After a few minutes of crying in peace, Mondo looked at Kiyotaka. "How... how are you so fuckin' calm? Leon just died and... now I'm actin' like this..." 

"Well, for starters, I don't mind you... being 'like this.' You're my bro... my BEST bro! I'm here for you no matter what – and that's a promise!" Kiyotaka replied, looking Owada in the eyes again and unintentionally furrowing his brows. His voice was accidentally getting louder again, but Mondo didn't mind. He found his passion... sort of endearing.

"You're my best bro too, you know," Owada said, voice returning back to it's normal, rough self. "Is it okay if I stay here with you tonight? I don't think I can manage to sleep in my room tonight – reminds me of Leon, y'know?" 

"Of course it's okay, bro! You don't have to ask! You're welcome to sleep in here with me any time!" Ishimaru said with a smile that made Mondo relax just a tiny bit more. His smile always did that to him. It was like he put a spell on him or something.

The two hardly spoke the rest of the night. Mondo was tired and so was Kiyotaka. They both needed sleep... and each other. Throughout the night, the two would cuddle and hold each other. Both of them really appreciated each other's warmth... it was perfect. It was as if everything else in the world had disappeared, the killing game almost felt like a distant memory as they were in each other's arms. They wish they could've stay like that forever.


End file.
